The present invention relates to a power source device and an image forming apparatus having the power source device.
A conventional image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile, and a multi function product having functions thereof is provided with a conventional power source device. The conventional power source device converts an AC (Alternative Current) voltage input from a commercial power source to a direct current voltage with a specific value using a harmonic current suppression circuit and a DC/DC (Direct Current) converter.
The conventional power source device may include a back-up battery. When the conventional power source device is not capable of outputting the direct current voltage with the specific value, that is, an abnormality occurs in the harmonic current suppression circuit, the battery outputs the direct current voltage with the specific value.
Further, the conventional power source device may include an alarm device for notifying an abnormality of the conventional power source device to an operator when an output direct current voltage decreases due to a malfunction in the harmonic current suppression circuit and the like (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference Japanese Patent Publication No. 4096470
In the conventional power source device disclosed in Patent Reference, the alarm device is provided for notifying the abnormality of the conventional power source device to an operator. Accordingly, the operator is capable of confirming the abnormality of the conventional power source device. However, the operator is not capable of confirming which circuit or component of the conventional power source device has the abnormality. Accordingly, in order to repair the conventional power source device, it takes a long period of time for the operator to identify a cause of the malfunction such as which circuit or component of the conventional power source device has the abnormality.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a power source device capable of solving the problems of the conventional power source device. In the present invention, it is possible to identify a cause of a malfunction in a short period of time. A further object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus using the power source device.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.